


i'm gonna stay with you

by Rols



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rols/pseuds/Rols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis termina la secundaria y se toma un año sabatico , decide trabajar como voluntario. tal vez no quiera regresar</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm gonna stay with you

La escuela al fin ya termino , basta de levantarme cada día a las 7:00 am , de tener que fumarme a las profesoras y estudiar cosas que al fin y al cabo nunca voy a volver a usar . Ahora empezó la vida real y eso me aterra. Ninguno de mis amigos van a la misma universidad que yo , voy a estar solo rodeado de gente que nunca en mi vida vi, otra vez empiezo de 0. Ya no cuenta la popularidad todo eso termino , todo lo que logre en estos 6 años se fue a la basura.  
Un nuevo comienzo , una nueva persona.

  
Es por eso que decidí tomarme un año sabático , tal vez porque no tengo coraje no lo se. Obviamente que mi idea era quedarme en mi casa los próximos 12 meses saliendo a fiestas , chicas. Resumido dormir de día vivir en la noche peero a mis padres no les gusto tanto la idea. Decidí que quiero viajar pero hey viajar sólo suena 1- aterrador 2- demasiado aburrido 3- no hay dinero . Segunda opción trabajar , según me entere algunas personas que se toman años como yo suelen hacer trabajos voluntarios.Decidí aceptar esa opción , la idea de ayudar a alguien me agrada y al menos no estaré todo este año en mi casa sin hacer absolutamente nada.  
El hospital Holmes Chapel necesita ayudantes , lo bueno es que pagan , poco , pero pagan y por que no aprovechar? . la ciudad esta a unas horas de acá por lo que mis padres aceptaron que vaya fácilmente ademas que la abuela vive haya y me quedare con ella. Parecía una idea horrible pero la abuela no me prestara atención en todo el día por lo que en las noches voy a poder hacer lo que quiera y en el día trabajar. Así suena mejor. El trato es quedarme 3 meses, si me aburro me voy , si no funciona o no es lo mio adiós.  
3 meses sin padres , 3 meses sin limites.

  
Llegamos en el auto de mis padres, aprovecharon a traer a mis hermanas para saludar a la abuela y luego marcharse al fin del día.  
La abuela estaba destruida ,bueno si se que dejarla en este lugar sola no fue lo mejor pero vamos mi abuelo murió hace 16 años , ya tendría que haberlo superado. La razón por la que nunca la visitamos o no tenemos un contacto semanal o mensual o anual es porque cada vez que nos ve o escucha a mi madre a mi o a cualquiera de mis hermanas no para de llorar , eso es incomodo.  
Luego de que mis padres se fueran la abuela me permitió ir a mi nueva habitación ella fue a la suya.  
Querría poder decir que la casa se encontraba igual que como la recordaba de niño pero no es así , paredes oscuras ya que la pintura de esta parecía completamente sucia y con manchas de humedad, extrañamente el árbol de navidad seguía en el living de la casa aunque las fiestas habían pasado hace bastante, note como un millón de fotos de mi abuelo con mi abuela , con mi madre de pequeña , con migo y mis hermanas colgados en cuadros por toda la casa.  
Llegue a mi habitación , no había diferencia con el resto de la casa , era completamente igual.  
Presiento que estos 3 meses se me van a hacer eternos

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste , comenten


End file.
